


SasuHina Month Day Seventeen: Angst

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's life has been anything but easy...and during a day of particular angst, she finds herself crash-landed on the doorstep of the last person she expects.





	SasuHina Month Day Seventeen: Angst

“What are you going to do with your life, Hinata? Do you have  _any_ ambition in that empty head of yours?! You’re a high school senior - you haven’t picked a college. No ideas for a major. All you do is spend all your time out of the house doing God knows what. If you don’t get your act together, you’ll be out on your own - I won’t abide a layabout under my roof.  _Then_  we’ll see how quickly you start taking on the real world!”

_Shut up shut up sHUT UP!_

The treads of her sneakers grind against the pedals, propelling her faster and faster. Where? She doesn’t know. Anywhere but  _there_. Anywhere but  _home_. If she can even call it home anymore. It hasn’t felt like home in a  _long_  time. Rain soaks into her lavender hoodie, chilling her to tremors. But still she doesn’t stop, venting her rampaging emotions through strain and effort.

Even now, her father’s words echo in her head like some kind of demon over her shoulder. What does he know about her life? He never asks - never cares. The only person he spends time on is his younger daughter. Miss perfect. Miss right the the second time around. Miss doesn’t look like their dead mother.

…why does it feel like she’s the only one who misses her?

Hiashi wonders where she goes all the time. She wishes it was to see friends. Go to the mall.  _Anything_  normal. But she doesn’t have friends. Has too much anxiety for the mall. So she spends time with the one person who cares. The one place she doesn’t feel so  _out_  of place.

Her mother’s grave is a somber, but serene place. There, Hinata can talk about…anything. Everything. She tells her mother her worries, her accomplishments…everything her father will never hear. Would never  _want_  to hear. Hanako listened when the boy she liked kissed her ex-best friend at homecoming freshman year. About her anxiety attack during an oral exam - one that cost her her grade, and forced her to repeat the class. About the rumors, the whispers, the shady looks from the corners of everyone’s eyes.

She’s tired…so tired. Of all of it. Her sister’s gloating, her father’s indifference beyond her reputation as it concerns his. Her school where no one cares, earning grades that don’t matter. She barely makes it through her days - how can she plan for those five, ten, fifty years in the future?

All Hinata wants…is a day. One day. Without anyone and their expectations.

Head craning back, she lifts her face to the rain, coasting down a small residential hill. If only she could pedal forever - take this bike to a better place. Somewhere she’d feel like she belonged.

Her eyes are closed for just a moment. Just long enough to miss the stone in the road that flings her bike askew. Her balance is lost, tipping and skidding along the pavement. Thin jeans quickly give way to friction, skin tearing and metal clattering.

All it takes is a moment.

For a long minute, she lays on the sidewalk, dazed and uncomprehending. Then the pain slowly builds, worming its way up through the shock and the cold of the rain.

…shit.

Dizzy and disoriented, she struggles to sit up, not noticing the wet, slapping footsteps approaching at a run.

“Hold up - let me help you.”

Hands start pushing, pulling - maneuvering her into a better position. Still fogged, she doesn’t resist as arms take her up from the concrete. Several minutes disappear as she surrenders, surfacing again and realizing she’s on a couch…inside. It smells like clean, foreign house…and Febreeze.

She’s alone…?

Managing to bring herself upright, there’s a hiss as several road rashes protest. Her jeans’ knees are threadbare and bloodied, speckled with grit. Her palms are similarly mauled, a few places along her forearms and elbows in no better shape.

“Shit, Hyūga - you look even worse than your bike.”

Turning and swaying, Hinata blinks as she spies a classmate: Uchiha Sasuke. How did he…?

“Picked a hell of a place to crash. Saw the whole thing through the kitchen window. Lucky I did - had to peel you off the sidewalk. Here…” Stepping up to her seat, he takes a knee, a bucket of warm, bubbly water wrung from a cloth.

“W-wait, you don’t have to -”

“Just hold still.” Carefully, he starts clearing away the debris, glancing up as she flinches. “Yeah, it hurts - but you don’t want all that shit in there. Hold tight.”

Doing her best to hold her bearings, Hinata bites her lip as he mops up what he can from her knees. Then on to her arms. He’s…oddly delicate. Funny, he doesn’t really seem the type. Mr. Cool Guy at school - quiet, distant, with a major case of resting bitch face.

“How’d you wipe out so bad, anyway?”

“…I’m not sure. It…happened really fast.”

“Hn…” Still focused on an elbow, he murmurs, “…guess the road was wet. Maybe you hit a puddle or something. Threw you off.”

She doesn’t admit to having her eyes closed - he’d probably think her stupid. Instead, she just stares numbly at his work.

“…so what’s going on with you? Normally you’d be all stammery and apologetic, right? You’re too quiet, even for a wallflower.”

…she didn’t think he knew her that well. “…just…having a bad day.”

“Hence riding your bike in a downpour? That’s some top-tier angst if I’ve ever seen it.”

Her expression turns cool. “…you’re hardly qualified to talk. You don’t even know me.”

“No, but I still see things. Hear things. Pretty clear you’re in a shitty place. Sure you weren’t  _looking_  to crash that bike of yours?”

Her throat tightens against a retort.

Finished cleaning her up, Sasuke gives her a look. “…true, I don’t know you, Hyūga. Maybe it’s none of my business. But given you literally crash-landed on my doorstep, maybe it wouldn’t kill you to open up. I can listen.”

Hinata gives him a wary look. “…w-what do you care?”

“Dunno. Maybe I’ve got nothing better to do. Maybe I’m tired of watching you self-destruct from a distance. Maybe I don’t want to see you lurking in a graveyard like a wannabe goth anymore.”

“Y-you -?!”

“I’ve got parents in there, remember? I’m there a lot. But not as much as you, if I had to guess.”

…well this is embarrassing. So he’s been watching her hide with her mother, seen her reclusion at school, and now he’s just watched her completely biff it on her bike. Meanwhile, she knows almost nothing about him beyond his general reputation. “…my mother is there. I…visit her often. Nothing else to do.”

He just gives a hum.

“…w-why do you watch me so much?”

“Because you think no one does. Everyone else is struggling to be the center of attention. You avoid it like a plague. Consider it intriguing.”

“Or maybe you’re just a nosy jerk.”

“This nosy jerk just saved your ass from laying in the rain and getting a chill after nearly knocking yourself out. Would it kill you to trust someone, Hyūga? I don’t want anything from you. I just find you interesting. You’re not like anyone else I know.” A pause. “…I’m gonna make you some tea. Then we’re gonna wrap those injuries. And you’re gonna keep your butt on that couch until I do.”

Her brow furrows, still confused. “…I didn’t think you were the n-nursing type.”

“My sister-in-law is a nurse. She’s taught me a few things, whether I wanted to learn them or not. Lucky for you, some of it stuck.”

It takes a few minutes, but eventually she has a cup of black tea, cradling it as he considers her legs.

“…you’re gonna have to take your pants off.”

She nearly spits. “W-what?!”

“I’m not gonna wrap over your jeans. Either that, or I hack them off. They’re ruined, anyway.”

Still startled, she thinks for a moment. “…yeah, just…c-cut them off. I can sew a new hem and make them into shorts later.”

“Got it.”

Once the fabric is out of the way, he lays down disinfectant-doused gauze before securing it with medical tape. Soon her arms match her legs, and he’s done.

“…so.”

“…so…?”

“C’mon, Hyūga. It’s clear you’ve got no friends. You gotta talk to someone.”

She bristles.

Before she can retort, he adds, “…and I mean someone who can listen. Reply. I get venting to the dead is therapeutic, but…it’s not the same as talking to the living.” He gives her a calculating glance. “…give it a try before you go off the deep end.”

Pale eyes flicker between his dark ones. Part of her is loathe to tell him anything. As soft as Hinata is…she’s stubborn. And he’s being such a jerk! Sure, a helpful jerk, but…still!

…and yet…

There’s something in the base of her gut that wants to open up. Spill all her secrets. It’s a little strange, she’ll admit, how he seems to have already been paying attention. Given his own following, she’s never bothered. The only thing she knows is that he’s Naruto’s best friend…and she’s tired of thinking about Naruto. Tired of a lot of things.

Slowly, her countenance loses its defensive edge. She softens, looking less stubborn and more torn. Maybe he’s right. Maybe…she just needs someone to listen. Her mother’s done what she can, but…it’s just not quite enough.

So, after one last hesitation, Hinata draws a deep breath…and talks.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d get this done tonight - had a really rough day and put it off until waaay late. Didn’t help the vague prompt left me a little at a loss. But then I just started goin’, and…here we are!  
> So far, I’ve noticed I write more from Sasuke’s POV…like a lot, lol - so here’s something more Hinata-centric! I don’t write modern too much, but…I tried to imagine how her canon struggles would translate in a modern setting. I think she’d have a tough time of it. And Sasuke, I think, would be pretty understanding. He’s not the best therapist, but…he’ll give it his best shot, lol  
> Anyway, it’s suuuper late where I am, so…time to call it a night! Hope y’all enjoyed - I’ll try to reply to a few comments I’ve gotten the last few days tomorrow when I’m more awake. Thanks for all’y’all’s support. As hard as it’s been to write lately due to some irl struggles, I’m really enjoying this ship month and getting back into fanfic writing a bit more. And the positive feedback has been super encouraging, so…thank you~ <3


End file.
